


【拉二咕噠】無題

by Hugellily



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugellily/pseuds/Hugellily
Summary: 大概就是要去攝取大老闆拉二機密的咕噠子被發現了然後抓起來調教。咳咳，道具play然後還有奇怪的設定請不要在意。





	【拉二咕噠】無題

【沒有，沒有，沒有。如果我是你會放在哪裡呢？】

黑暗中的少女帶著夜視鏡在書房內飛快的尋找著。

藤丸立香，迦勒底商業間諜事務所的一員，憑藉著自己普通到不起眼的JK外表完成了一個又一個的任務被授予冠位咕噠的稱號。

在不久前接到來自奧爾嘉瑪麗的任務通知

〔竊取拉美西斯集團的所有股份持有者信息。〕

而且對方指名要身為冠位的她去，價格不是問題，於是乎，藤丸立香就接下了這個任務。

【真的是，到底會在哪裡呢？資料夾沒有，看來只有電腦了吧。】

正當少女摘下夜視鏡打開電腦的那一刻，她卻沒想到鍵盤上有指紋識別系統。於是乎觸法了警報，周圍的排氣扇內噴出了催眠瓦斯。

糟糕⋯⋯大意了！

在這麼想的時候，卻因為高濃度的催眠瓦斯而倒在地上。

〔滋滋〕

剛停下車的奧茲曼迪亞斯聽到了自己的手機震動的聲音拿起來看了看。

【喔？居然有不怕死的人潛入了啊。到底是怎麼樣的人呢？】

回到家打開了通風系統後待房間煙霧散去，看見的就是躺在地上走著一頭明亮橘色頭髮的少女。

【喔？居然是隻⋯⋯漂亮的貓咪？】

當藤丸立香的觸感回到身上的時候已經不知道過了多久，她感覺到自己被束縛著。

纖細的身體被有技巧的束縛著，繩子繞過雙乳緊緊的勒著，微微的充血感使得自身更加敏感，剩下的繩子繞過手臂後再從腰間延伸出來在下體打了個繩結勒入小穴後再收緊綁回身上。

稍微移動都能刺激到自己的小穴。對於立香來說沒有經歷過情事的身體而言太刺激了。而且還被黑布矇著了雙眼，對於未知帶來的刺激感更加是不知所措。

〔糟了⋯⋯落到變態手裡了。〕

【唔⋯⋯】

不由得呻吟了一下，然後聽到了一聲輕笑。

【喔？醒了啊？】

男人低沉的聲線讓立香一震，但是被蒙著眼睛什麼都看不到， 本能的想掙扎沒想到又拉扯到繩子給自己帶來刺激。

【看來是個小淫女啊，在這種情況下都能尋找快感。】

【別胡說八道！快和我鬆開！唔哇！】

在少女氣勢的話語之下奧茲曼迪亞斯直接抓住了她的乳房，還惡劣的捏了幾下。

【喔？不如你告訴我，你要打開我的電腦做什麼？說不定聽完我就會放開你喔，小女孩。】

說著奧茲曼迪亞斯抱起了立香讓她坐在自己的腿上，強迫她看在自己的身上，一邊蹂躪著她的胸部一邊用大腿往上研磨。

【唔⋯啊⋯並沒有⋯⋯哈啊，我⋯】

聽著立香的呻吟感覺到自己下半身的反應奧茲曼迪亞斯笑了笑。

【不說沒關注，我們有的是時間。】

拿起床頭的剪刀剪開少女的衣服後再用剪刀貼著乳溝的縫隙。冰涼的觸感讓立香全身起了雞皮，奧茲曼迪亞斯還能感覺到她在微微的顫抖。

【你在顫抖，難道是在期待嗎？真是變態啊。】

〔咔嚓〕剪刀清脆的聲音剪斷了內衣，分成了兩半掛在兩邊。立香能感覺得到剪刀還在往下滑。

在小穴附近輕輕滑過時奧茲曼迪亞斯們感覺到懷裡的少女顫抖得更厲害了。

〔咔嚓咔嚓〕

撈起自己的裙子以後一點一點的剪開自己的絲襪和內褲。每剪一下，身後的男人就會惡劣用腿頂自己一下。最後完全剪開了絲襪和內褲之後把剪刀放到一邊，把立香放平在床上欺身而上。撫摸著她已經濕透了的小穴。

【居然濕了啊？原來喜歡這種？】

故意在立香耳邊輕聲說，氣息滑過更是引起了少女的慾望，美妙的呻吟壓抑著傳出。然後開始解開下半身繩結的束縛再把雙手綁回床頭。

【變⋯⋯變態⋯⋯哈，哈啊，我不喜歡。放開我。】

【你說了是誰讓你來的，說不定就會讓你更舒服喔。】

修長的手指輕戳者洞口，只插入一點點，看著立香開始緋紅的臉。

【沒⋯⋯沒有，人⋯⋯】

【看來是不打算說啊，不乖的小女孩要怎麼懲罰好呢？】

立香聽到皮帶扣解開的聲音，接著就是拉開褲鏈的聲音。

〔他不會是要插進來吧。〕

在大腦誕生了這個糟糕的想法之後，小穴流出了更多的液體。

奧茲曼迪亞斯抵住她的穴口，一下又一下的摩擦著，時不時蹭過尿道口和陰蒂，不出意外的聽到了立香更多的呻吟。

【最後一次機會，到底是誰？】

【真⋯⋯真的不知道，因為！咦呀！不⋯⋯不要這樣，嗚⋯⋯好疼⋯⋯怎麼，可以這樣。】

破處的疼痛讓立香更加緊張的絞著體內的肉棒，奧茲曼迪亞斯也不由得底吟了一聲。

【居然⋯⋯是處女啊？看你水那麼多，還以為你已經身經百戰了呢。】

安慰一般的揉捏著她的奶子和陰蒂。如果立香現在看到下身的結合處肯定會暈過去，讓她痛到哭的肉棒此時居然還沒全部進去。

【可是我還沒有全部插進去喔，嬌小的小女孩。】

奧茲曼迪亞斯還有想繼續插進去的衝動，不過為了避免立香受傷還是試著讓她放鬆下來。

【什⋯⋯什麼？不，不要這樣，會壞掉的。】

恐懼感只會讓身體更佳的盡致，雖然進去的部分只有2/3，但是立香不斷收緊的小穴差點讓他繳械投降。

【我忍不了了。好好承受吧。】

說著男人就開始抽動著，有幾次不經意間摩擦到立香的敏感點後感覺到她的反應後，開始減緩速度攻略著。

【啊～我，為什麼⋯⋯會，啊，會感到⋯⋯舒服唔⋯啊，不要這樣嗚嗚。】

 

聽著立香帶著哭喊聲的他只能感覺自己越來越興奮，每一次都是全部抽出再全部插入，人種的差(大)異（小）讓奧茲曼迪亞斯每一下都好像在天堂一樣。立香開始感覺到自己的身體在愉悅，每一下都能讓自己小穴顫抖的流出液體。

在男人的肉棒全部抽出時還一縮一縮的挽留著他，在他全根末入的時候又像如魚得水一般。

【嘴上說著不要，其實內心已經被征服了吧。】

說著不給少女說話的機會以吻諷諫，舌尖經過的滑過少女的口腔，上顎，揪住她的小舌逼迫她與自己共舞。

【唔唔唔！】

立香感覺到自己所剩無幾的氧氣被男人肆意剝奪，來不及嚥下的唾液順著嘴角流下。在立香覺得自己要在缺氧暈過去的時候奧茲曼迪亞斯終於放開了她，同時也開始更加快速的撞擊她的敏感點，好幾次都要捅入子宮一樣的在子宮口衝撞。

【咿呀⋯⋯哈，哪裡不行啊⋯⋯不要這樣嗚，求⋯⋯哈，哈啊，求求你了唔⋯⋯】

立香覺得自己要玩壞了，從宮口傳來的快感流邊全身，四肢百骸都被快感吞噬了一半，這個時候還要被一邊抓住奶子玩弄一邊撫摸著陰蒂和尿道口，受不了多重快感的立香在這樣半強姦的狀態下達到了高潮。

看著自己下半身都被弄濕的奧茲曼迪亞斯也指示笑了笑，解開了她的雙手抱起了立香讓她坐在自己身上。騎乘的姿勢只會讓立香的感官更加清晰，再加上失去了視力，此時此刻能感受到的除了體內肉棒的形狀以外就是快感。

【自己試著動動？】

【哈⋯⋯哈啊⋯】

長時間的束縛即使解開了雙手也還是因為麻痹感沒辦法用力，可是身下的男人就是一動不動，看著她潮紅的臉頰。

【幫⋯幫幫我。】

立香只覺得小穴很難受，雖然被填滿，可是沒有被操弄，空虛的感覺佔據著她的大腦神經。

【你是誰？】

伴隨著問題奧茲曼迪亞斯狠狠地頂弄了一下又不再動作，似乎在等待著少女的回答。

【藤⋯⋯藤丸立香⋯⋯】

【為什麼要來竊取機密？不好好的說可是不會給你獎勵喔，立香。】

奧茲曼迪亞斯漫不經心的一邊蹂躪著立香的乳頭，一邊繼續發問。

【不⋯⋯真的不，不知道啊。因為⋯我是商業，間諜，但是⋯⋯唔啊，所有的任務，哈，都是所長給我的，所以，我，嗚，並不知道委託人。】

【真乖，那麼就該是時候給好孩子獎勵了。】

說著就開始猛然抽動，每一次都頂入少女最深處，啪啪水聲在耳邊纏繞，每一次都能感受到少女一邊顫抖著說不要，小穴卻緊緊的絞著他的肉棒。

最後終於抵住立香子宮口釋放精關的時候少女也因為初夜太刺激，一邊在高潮一邊暈了過去。

 

當立香再次醒來的時候，發現自己又被束縛起來了，但是這次不一樣，自己身上一點衣物也沒有，雙手再次被手銬銬住在床頭柱子上。眼睛也還是矇住了。

嘴裡被塞入了陽具形狀的口塞，唾液也因為沒辦法吞嚥所以在嘴角留下來，胸前被貼著兩個跳蛋，此時正在嗡嗡作響，下身也沒有被放過。小穴被塗了過量的媚藥，裡面正有著一根布滿突起的按摩棒在孜孜不倦的攪動著。後穴也是塗了媚藥後塞入了震動的肛塞。

再用膠帶綑住下體讓玩具沒有辦法滑出來，再用拘束帶綁住雙腿。

【唔唔唔唔⋯⋯】

〔到底為什麼奧茲曼迪亞斯是變態，等我逃出去肯定讓他好看！〕

藤丸立香這樣想著，但是初次就被開發過度的身體則背叛了她的思想，沈溺在了快感之中。

〔啪嗒〕

開門聲響起，立香開始控制自己的反應假裝自己睡著，可是只要看著就知道，睡著時不可能想摩擦雙腿的。

【醒了就別裝睡了。立香。】

溫柔的撫摸著少女橘色的頭髮，此時已經解開了髮帶，頭髮散亂的放著，少女潮紅的臉頰，看著就惹人憐愛。如果此時能看見眼睛肯定能看見立香那雙佈滿情慾的雙眼。

【既然醒了就玩點刺激的吧。藤丸，立香。】

重重的讀出少女的名字，立香只覺得聽著聲音都有點顫抖。

解開少女的口枷後，解開褲子露出陽具，跪坐在少女前用前端戳弄少女的嘴唇。

【好好的咬說不定會溫柔一點喔。】

體內的玩具雖然在安撫著少女飢渴的小穴，可是已經接受過更為粗壯的東西後根本不能滿足，空虛感在吞噬著立香的理智。

最後身體比較誠實的佔了上風，乖巧的張開了嘴，含住了前端，回憶著以前看過的av，學著裡面的女優的動作用舌頭舔弄著前端，偶爾小舌滑過小孔的時候還能聽見男人滿意的低吟。

【唔⋯⋯揪⋯⋯唔，揪咕⋯⋯】

就像吃棒棒糖一樣的舔弄，偶爾讓肉棒更深，可是奧茲曼迪亞斯卻壞心眼的趁著立香想要吞入的時候起身直接插到深喉。

【唔唔唔唔！咳咳⋯⋯咳⋯⋯】

沒有反應過來的立香突然就像被嗆到了一樣，喉嚨也不由自主的包裹著肉棒，讓奧茲曼迪亞斯感到一陣滿足。

【真是個好孩子。】

然後讓她歇息片刻之後再次讓她含住肉棒，與剛才不一樣的方式，粗暴的律動著，立香也因為缺氧所致一直在收縮著喉嚨，卻只讓奧茲曼迪亞斯更加的興奮。

最後立香覺得自己要因為缺氧而死的時候，奧茲曼迪亞斯終於放過了她，抽出自己的肉棒對著她的臉擼了幾下，射在她的臉上。

輕輕的撫摸著立香的頭，看著她喘息的樣子，取下遮擋著她視線的東西。印入眼簾的果然是少女充滿情慾的雙眼。

突然的光亮讓立香不適應，可是卻直勾勾的看著奧茲曼迪亞斯，此時他並沒有穿衣服，看著蜜色的肌膚，再接著往下看就是人魚線，再往下看到了肉棒後飛快的扭過頭去。

〔為⋯⋯為什麼這麼長啊？！昨天就是這東西進去的吧？！我還活著真的是個奇蹟啊！〕

看見立香打量了自己一番過後快速扭頭，奧茲曼迪亞斯感到了一陣不悅。掐住她的下巴強迫她扭過頭來看著自己。

【好好的看著我，怎麼玩弄你的身體。】

【唔⋯⋯】

看著立香的眼神奧茲曼迪亞斯也沒有再委屈自己，開始解開她大腿的束縛帶和膠帶。分開她的腿然後卡進去，輕輕的按壓肛塞，滿意的看著立香不安扭動的身體。

【看來你也是很期待啊。】

用手指撫摸了幾下含住按摩棒的穴口就發現手上已經可以拉絲了，惡作劇的伸進立香口腔內攪動著。

【好好嚐嚐你的味道。】

看著立香乖巧的順從，奧茲曼迪亞斯再也忍不住，抽出小穴內的按摩棒換成自己的肉棒插進去，每一下都會頂到宮口，看著立香一邊被自己用手指侵犯口腔一邊被操弄，一邊因為興奮而夾緊自己。

【冠位咕噠⋯⋯？原來是這麼淫蕩的嗎？藤丸，立香小姐。】

聽到自己的身份被暴露，故意咬重自己名字的讀音，聽著奧茲曼迪亞斯低沉的聲線叫著自己的名字立香只覺得自己似乎完全沈淪了。

【哈，哈啊，為什麼會知道，啊⋯⋯唔。】

一邊研磨花心一邊掐住她的下巴，滿意的看著她現在被自己捕獲的樣子。

【你以為我不會去調查麼？】

【哇⋯⋯哇啊！不，不要再這樣啊嗚⋯⋯】

奧茲曼迪亞斯抬起了立香的腿摺疊在胸前，這樣的姿勢能讓立香看到自己如何被不符合自己身形的肉棒操弄，還要被惡劣的按壓子宮，加上肛塞使得內在的感覺更加清晰。

【我看你很喜歡啊，藤丸立香。】

每次叫出少女的全名她就會在自己也不知情的情況下縮緊，所以奧茲曼迪亞斯也好像對這種情況著迷了一樣，用她的名字來挑逗她。

【不⋯⋯沒有，不過，嗚呼⋯⋯好舒服。】

到最後立香也不知道自己在說什麼，全身心都只覺得自己沈淪在情慾中了。每一次肉棒在身體內進出，立香都會跟著奧茲曼迪亞斯的節奏而動。

在他終於射出了精液灌滿自己的子宮之後，立香聽到了他的電話響了。

【啊？什麼？好，知道了。我現在就回來。】

接著奧茲曼迪亞斯走回來看著床上的立香深思了片刻，把她抱起來往地下室走去。

把立香雙手綁在拘束架上，保持者大腿張開的姿勢後也把雙腿固定好，再次給她帶回陽具形狀的口塞。再把sybian架好，讓前端的玩具形狀沒入立香小穴內。

因為大腿岔開被固定，立香的全身重量都在陰部和sybian上，前端帶著突起的部分緊緊的貼合著陰蒂。

【乖乖等我回來。】

接著奧茲曼迪亞斯插上了電源，打開了sybian的開關，調到了中檔。插上了電源的機器開始愉悅的工作起來，前端震動的刺激著陰蒂，內部的玩具按摩棒開始抽動。

【嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯】

在立香無助的眼神注視下，奧茲曼迪亞斯摸了摸她的頭，然後在額頭親了一口。

【在我回來之前，你先自己玩著吧。藤丸立香。】

接著就關上了地下室的大門。


End file.
